yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GothCookie/SNAP
I think this is what SNAP is like. So, it's Game Over. Just pretend Kokona has told Senpai that she loves him. Yandere-chan automatically goes insane, and walks home looking crazy. Late at night, she meets a guy who sells illegal guns and buys a shotgun (just one of those tiny ones) then goes home. The next day, she walks to school, still crazy, the gun tucked in her panties. She has all the weapons with her, hidden. She's at school, and hides until everyone is there (she counts everyone) then closes the gate firmly, smiling insanely. She turns around, and sees a girl (just say it's Yui Rio) and then she says "Uh...why are you closing the gate?" and Yandere-chan pulls out her katana and slices Yui's head off. Screams echo through the grounds as people hear Yui's shriek. The insane Yandere-chan runs towards students - innocent students - and the Cowards are so terrified that they don't run off to call the police, they just stand there, petrified. Yandere-chan kills them with her knife and runs into the hallways. People scream again as they see how insane Yandere-chan is, and the weapons make Teachers' Pets run off to their teachers. The teachers come, all of them, just in the middle of Yandere-chan killing Koharu Hinata (just an example) with a screwdriver, stabbing her right in the torso. They all try to pin Yandere-chan down at once, then Yandere-chan suddenly loses her temper. Well, even more than before. She pulls out her gun. "IF I CAN'T HAVE SENPAI, THEN NO-ONE CAN! AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME!" she yells and shoots all the teachers. Screams are ringing in people's heads. The unlucky nearby people like Mei Mio (NO! NOT MEI!) and Saki Miyu get shot too. Soon, everybody in the halls are dead, either by getting stabbed, hit viciously or shot. Yandere-chan staggers to the Nurse's Office (if it's before her week) and the Nurse tries to tranquilize Yandere-chan with some falling-asleep medicine, but the insane girl stabs her in the gut with scissors. Midori Gurin is on the rooftop and Pippi Osu is in the Computer Room. She goes to Pippi Osu first (NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) and tries to attack her with her hands, but Pippi Osu throws her computer at her, staggering a little. It misses Yandere-chan but hits her foot, but she's so insane that she doesn't even notice and barely blinks. Pippi Osu falls onto a chair which falls on the ground, and bangs her head. Her head gets even more masscared (I think I spelt it right) when a bullet from Yandere-chan's gun goes in her head. Pippi groans so Yandere-chan shoots her in the heart. She (sadly) dies. Midori Gurin is leaning against the railing on the rooftop, oblivious to the blood, dead bodies and screaming. Yandere-chan shoots her in the back and she nearly falls over the edge, but Yandere-chan gives her a "help"...by lifting her legs and pushing her over. THEY'RE ALL DEAD. Except for...Senpai. And. Kokona. MUHAHAHAHAHAHHA! To be continued, I'm too lazy to continue. Toodles, Kitty-chan! Category:Blog posts